Thunder Clapped, Lightning Flashed
by SiriuslyBurntBlueCookie
Summary: Thalia Grace before she ran away.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder Clapped, Lightning Flashed**

**One**

Thalia sat in a corner of the room, hiding. She watched, quietly, as Beryl Grace, sitting at the dining table with a man, took another swig of red alcohol. Red. Like blood. The woman was laughing, blond curls flying. Drunk, she was, as well as the man. Their clothes were disheveled, hair messy. As the woman laughed, her shirt slid off one shoulder. The man eyed the bare shoulder. _Pervert, _Thalia thought. A few minutes later, the man would leave, and the already drunk woman will continue, drinking till she had enough.

Sure enough, the man left, and Beryl continued drinking, swirling the red liquid in the green- tinted bottle as she drank. Suddenly, loud crying rang out through the house. Thalia cursed. Beryl stood up, stumbling a little. "Jason, keep quiet! Thalia, I told you to watch Jason! Where are you?" Her words slurred together. Thalia immediately started towards the stairs, keeping her head low. The woman had begun walking around, searching, bottle still in hand, stumbling every now and then. Her skirt billowed with every step. Once, she collided with the coffee table, sending a few glass bottles crashing to the floor. Thalia avoided her as much as she can. Faster, she urged herself. Faster, quick, before she finds — Thalia's train of thoughts were broken by the bony hand on her shoulder. Thalia lifted her head, shook her black hair out of her eyes, and saw the blond tresses and empty, dead, blue eyes of Beryl Grace. Thalia met the eyes with her own electric blue ones and glared. The woman's rosebud lips hissed angrily. " are you here? Go shut your brother up, you spoilt brat!"

Thalia glared harder. "Need your own daughter to do everything for you, isn't it? You're the one who's spoilt," she spat.

The woman —her mother —slapped her. Hard. There were scratches where the woman's long, sharp fingernails grazed her skin. "You dare talk to your mother like that?" Beryl yelled. Upstairs, Jason cried louder. Thalia looked at her mother with defiance. "Yes."

It happened all of a sudden. Green-tinted glass bottle in hand, Beryl Grace flung her arm backwards and threw it, with immense force, at Thalia. Even though the woman was drunk, so her accuracy was probably not very good, Thalia ducked, just to be safe. The glass bottle hit the wall above her. A million pieces of shattered, green glass rained down on her. Fortunately, she was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. But the glass cut some of the skin that was exposed. Thalia saw blood. Blood as red as the alcohol in the green-tinted bottles.

When the woman left, Thalia got up, dragged herself to the medical cabinet, and treated her cuts. She'll check on Jason later. Thalia looked at her wounds. The scars will appear over the next few days. If she was lucky, the scars might fade.

Thalia was hardly ever lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is gonna be a short chapter. So, I'm also going to put up chapter 3 **

**Thunder Clapped, Lightning Flashed**

**Two**

That night, when the moon casts its silver shadow through the window and the shards of broken glass glitter green, Thalia sits by the door of her bedroom and listens, as Beryl staggers the door and sings a lullaby of a palace on a mountain and lightning and thunder. Thalia just listens, accepting an apology that does not come. She imagines, that outside, instead of a cold ravaged beauty, an enchantress sings, weaving the words into dreams and fantasies. She does not open the door, for she will see the disheveled beauty, not the enchantress.

Beryl continues singing, and the smell of roses and alcohol overwhelms Thalia , and she falls asleep, slowly, then all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter **

**Thunder Clapped, Lightning Flashed**

**Three**

Thalia was nine. Beryl Grace then brought her daughter and son on a picnic. Thalia was suspicious at first, as her mother _never_ took them on family outings before. But, what's so dangerous about a picnic? Also, Jason was going. So she went.

They went to the Wolf House, located in Sonoma Valley. "Thalia, I forgot the picnic basket. It's in the car boot, get it for me?" Normally, Thalia would not help her, but since it was a family vacation, Thalia did not want to spoil it.

On the way back to the Wolf House, the winds picked up and grey clouds hovered in the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Was a storm brewing? Thalia did not know. Then, as quickly as it came, it went. Upon reaching the Wolf House, Thalia saw a figure hugging herself, gripping at the roots of her blond hair. Beryl Grace. Where was Jason? "Mother?" Thalia said. "What happened? Where's Jason?"

"Oh Thalia," Beryl pulled her daughter into her arms. Thalia felt a tear hit her cheek. A tear that was not hers. She had never seen her mother cry. "Where is Jason?" Thalia pushed herself out of Beryl's arms.

"Gone," the woman cried. "He's gone. She took him. _She _took him. He's as good as dead." She tried to pull Thalia into a hug again.

"No," Thalia's bottom lip trembled. "No, no, no, NO! You're lying!" Beryl Grace did not answer, so, she ran.

Thalia ran, calling for her brother, her shouts lost in the wind. The thunder and lightning came again, booming and cracking, as if the sky god himself was angry, furious at whomever who took his son. Seeing his daughter screaming and crying in anger and sorrow, he, too, broke down. Rain fell. The sky was crying.

_After a few days, a phone call to the police and several fights with Beryl Grace, Thalia ran. Again. This time, she never returned to her mother. Thalia ran away, never stopping, until she met a boy called Luke._


End file.
